¿Quién Soy Yo?
by Night Melina
Summary: Astrid es una joven que desconoce muchas cosas sobre su vida. Y desconocerá mucho más de si misma cuando se vea atrapada en una época completamente diferente a la suya en un nuevo cuerpo. ¿Les gustaría saber a qué me refiero con todo esto? Anímense a leer la historia.
1. Trailer

Si alguna vez creíste tener problemas… piénsalo dos veces antes de quejarte, porque siempre habrá alguien que la estará pasando peor

 **Astrid:** ¿Dónde estoy?...

 **Hipo:** Señorita dragón, bienvenida al año 2018

 **Astrid:** ¿Eh?

UN NUEVO MUNDO

 **Astrid:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Hipo:** Una televisión

 **Astrid:** ¿Y estos?

 **Hipo:** Patines, se usan en los pies. Ahora antes de que preguntes… (tomando un objeto) ¿sabes que es esto?

 **Astrid:** Un telescopio

 **Hipo:** ¿es enserio?...

 **Astrid:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Hipo:** (sonrojado y tomando el pequeño sobre plateado que la rubia tenia en sus manos) Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas…

NUEVAS AVENTURAS

 **Hipo:** (montandose en Astrid) Yo… espera un momento. ¿digiste que no sabes volar?

…

 **Astrid:** (volando) ¿No lo hago tan mal eh?

 **Hipo:** (mojado y cubierto de hojas) No… ya eres toda una profesional

NUEVOS AMIGOS

 **Astrid:** ¿Quién eres?

…

 **Brutacio:** Yo… soy la voz de tu conciencia (recibe un golpe de su hermana)

…

 **Patapez:** Tienen que estar bromeando…

NUEVOS PELIGROS

 **¿?:** Si crees que vas a estar a salvo en esta época te equivocas niña. Ahora no tienes a tu querida madre para protegerte como la ultima vez. ¡Ni a nadie!

…

 **Hipo:** (La besa) Te amo Heather

…

 **Astrid:** No puede ser…

…

 **Hipo:** (toma su mano) No estarás sola nunca más. Aunque deba morir en el proceso, me aseguraré de que estes a salvo

…

 **Astrid:** (llorando) Solo quiero volver a mi época.. y olvidar lo que siento

Este 2017

Llega a sus pantallas

Una historia Hiccstrid que une los corazones de dos mundos en…

¿Quién Soy yo?

Asique… ¡No se lo pierdan!

 **Astrid:** Yo no creo que sea necesario (tropieza)

 **Hipo:** (se lanza sobre ella para evitar que se lastime quedando demasiado cerca de los labios de la rubia)

…

 **Brutacio:** (susurrándole a su hermana) Comprometedor…

Disponible en Fanfiction. Net y Wattpad


	2. Chapter 1: Prólogo

_**¡Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction! Antes que nada… permítanme presentarme. Yo soy Mélina y eso es todo lo que diré de mí por ahora. Segundo, a todos quienes se animaron a leer esta, mi primera historia Hiccstrid, les doy las gracias por darme la oportunidad de ofrecerles esta bonita historia llena de amor, drama y aventura entre estos dos personajes de DreamWorks.**_

 _ **A continuación, este es un breve prólogo que narra nuestra protagonista de su vida. Y con esta frase… les invitó a que lean mi fanfic.**_

" _Ninguna enfermedad te enseña a morir. Te enseña a vivir. Amar la vida con toda la fuerza que tengas" (Ojos del Perro Siberiano)_

…

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 **Narra Astrid**

Hay momentos en los que la vida es completamente injusta con quienes menos se lo merecen, me consta. En el mejor momento de tu vida cuando crees que todo es perfecto, el destino te da donde más duele y nada vuelve a ser como antes. Lo último que vez, es un rayo de luz volviéndose oscuro antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Mi nombre es Astrid, y tengo 17 años o eso recuerdo, no conocí a mis padres los primeros 15 años de vida, todo ese tiempo estuve en las montañas; era atendida por varias sirvientas del lugar, pero nunca supe sus nombres, salía poco tiempo, nunca hablaba y permanecía en mi habitación muchas horas sin ningún amigo u compañía.

El día de mi cumpleaños, un hombre de cabello negro entro a mi cuarto y me extendió la mano, luego de presentarse me llevo hasta su carruaje, era la primera vez que veía uno y a un caballo. Nunca olvidaré aquel día; ese, fue el último en el que estuve en dicho lugar.

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que estábamos en un lujoso castillo. Al entrar en él, mire como una multitud de personas me recibía con una reverencia. Me sentía nerviosa

– Pueblo de Berk, saluden a su princesa – habló un hombre de cabello rubio, quién parecía ser el rey. Luego de esto, todos se arrodillaron ante mí. Yo ¿una princesa?... vaya sorpresa y… ello quienes están en el trono ¿son mis padres?

…

 _ **Hasta aquí, hemos concluido con esta primera parte de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que el capítulo fue muy... pequeño; pero, que les diré… soy del tipo de personas a quién le gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso. Si ustedes creen que valió la pena leer esto… dejen su comentario al final. Bye bye chicos y chicas de todas las edades y sitios del mundo que son aficionados a la lectura y escritura**_


End file.
